1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to packages and containers for liquids and, more specifically, to closures having package opening and resealing features.
2. Description of the Related Art
Paperboard cartons for beverages are generally well known. Probably the most familiar type is the milk carton which is provided with a gabled top, one end of which is designed to be folded back and then forwardly to provide a pouring spout. After use, the pouring spout is then folded back again to close the carton.
Separately attachable closures provide an alternative means of opening and resealing a package. Generally, a box-like package having a flat top is provided with a scored area which can be broken inwardly to open the package. A closure is fitted over the scored area so that after opening, the package can be resealed to maintain the freshness of the contents thereof.
European Patent Application No. 0 291 112 A2 describes a closure which is attached to the top lid of a container. The device includes a base portion and a movable portion preferably hinged thereto. The base portion has a dispensing aperture, a depending flange encircling the aperture and a deformable pouring lip/drain surface. The device is designed to be attached by pushing the base portions depending flange through a pre-scored or pre-cut aperture in the container's top. Thus, the closure of the aforementioned European patent application is not attached to the package prior to opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,014 to Walz describes a self-contained opener for hollow containers such as thin walled beverage cans. The apparatus provides a can cover including a flat portion and a pull tap respectively having first and second mating portions mutually fixed and permanently interconnected, located either fixedly in the cover or together rotatable with the flat portion inwardly of the can as it is opened. The pull tab has an annular end portion encircling the opening formed by breaking open the flat portion, and covers the raw edge of the opening in its final protective position. Due to the fact that the container is a metal can, the pull tab is riveted to approximately the center of the top of the can.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,561 to Strobe et al. describes a pull tab which is rotated nearly 180.degree. to seat over an opening left by a tear tab which is pushed inwardly and to the side of the beverage can. The pull tab has a central opening for dispensing liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,088 to Durqin describes a beverage container lid including a foldable flap which may be opened to allow a user to drink from a beverage container which is covered by the lid. A recess in the beverage container lid is provided to receive the open flap and to firmly secure the flap in its open position. The recess includes a pair of detents on either side and an overhang at one end which cooperate to hold the flap firmly within the recess.
The aforementioned references do not satisfactorily provide opening and resealing and pouring features suitable for flat top packages, particularly paperboard packages of the aseptic type. A continuing need exists for closures which are inexpensive to manufacture but effective in resealing the contents of the package. Moreover, a need exists for improved means for opening paperboard containers without tearing or folding or otherwise altering the basic geometric configuration of the container.